Disobey the Law
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Inspired by the Swan Queen bench scene


The wind had died down for the moment and the night was quiet and still except for the water lapping thinly under the bobbing boats in the Marina. The moon was a bright white sliver in the dark looming sky.

Emma sat on the bench, waiting. She was wholly aware of the silence, until in the distance she heard the unmistakable click of heels on pavement. Her heart rate increased in anticipation.

Regina had actually come.

There was no greeting besides a cool stare shared between them. Regina tilted her face upwards, her eyes shifted down and to the right. The silence lingered and stretched infinitely. Regina remained standing, towering over Emma, their knees nearly touching. Emma looked up, her brow furrowed with incredulity, but inside her nerves jangled with the intensity of Regina's prolonged gaze.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Emma stood suddenly, her knees knocking against Regina's as her voice cut through the quiet. Neither woman adjusted her position. Regina refused to step back and Emma refused to sit down.

Knee to knee, chest to chest, eye to eye, lips to lips.

"No, nothing to say…. Something to prove, yes, I believe I do," Regina whispered the last few words, her voice icy but resolved.

"Then prove it," Emma's eyes hardened further, her frustration acceding to whatever was about to happen. They both knew why they were there. They both knew exactly what they wanted, but it was easier to rationalize their actions and feelings for one another if they kept in character: hero and villain. Though, tonight it was Sheriff and Mayor, and for all intent and purpose, their titles were just as fictional as the town they were in charge of. Of course, the imminent breaking of public decency laws was pushed to the wayside.

Regina gave in first and lunged forward, but if she was telling the story she would have phrased it as 'making the first move.' Her arms wrapped around Emma, possessive and tight, pulling her closer until she could smell her rose scented shampoo and feel the outline of her shoulder blades beneath her clothes. Their lips met wet and hard, teeth tapping together until they mutually yielded and let the passion take over. The anger and initial awkwardness melted with a languid sweep of tongue and the taste of sweet saliva.

Emma reached between them to fumble with the buttons of Regina's jacket, dumbly pulling ineffectually until Regina broke their kiss with a huff and undid the buttons with ease. Emma reached inside eagerly smoothing her hands across the warm planes of Regina's stomach, pulling and plucking at her blouse to remove it from the band of her skirt. She had less difficulty with the small buttons on the blouse and quickly exposed tantalizing black lace. Regina put a hand up to stop her progress and Emma paused, her mouth dropping open in worry.

"Kneel before your Queen," Regina half growled, half gasped, while the blonde laughed and raised her eyebrows at the overly formal order. Nonetheless, she did as commanded and slid onto her knees as Regina stood still and proud before her with her chest rising and falling rapidly. Wasting no time, Emma ran her hands up the sides of toned thighs underneath the tight fabric of Regina's skirt. She hooked into the waistband of Regina's pantyhose and began to slowly roll them down, but quickly lost patience. Regina widened her stance, fingers plucking at blonde hair below, her own impatience meted out with her hands. Her face remained placid even as Emma ripped through the gauzy material of the nylon.

A staccato gasp erupted from full red lips when sharp teeth bit inner thigh. The cement was unforgiving on Emma's knees. She shifted closer to Regina, as her thoughts of worry muted, and her senses steered her actions. She dragged her warm tongue over the bite to at once soothe and stimulate. She worked her way in, sliding her long fingers through the tear in the pantyhose and deeper, under the tight lace she found wet and scented with arousal.

Regina shuddered in relief at the firm seeking contact, the light slippery friction felt delightful, and made her head swim in want. Green eyes glanced upwards through long lashes, coquettish and innocent. Regina sneered, her own brown eyes shining and lidded.

"More," the command was undermined by the shaky breathy way it was uttered, though it was effective. Emma blinked and wet her lips with a sweep of pink tongue. She burrowed under the skirt with a fierceness that almost knocked Regina off kilter. Hot tongue replaced fingers, and immediately began to lick and swirl over Regina's hardened clit. Her arousal swelling and pressure built inside as Emma lavished her pussy with attention.

Regina moaned out her climax as if she was howling at the moon. Her head tilted back, hands steadying herself by gripping Emma's shoulders in a tight hold.

Panting breaths and beating hearts: hero and villain no more.


End file.
